


El demonio que sucumbió por una humana

by Kazama_sousuke



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Behavior, Comedy, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Post-Canon, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sex, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazama_sousuke/pseuds/Kazama_sousuke
Summary: Naraku fue derrotado, la perla de Shikon es historia y Kagome volvió a través del pozo devorador de huesos una vez mas.  Ahora, Rin  convive con la anciana Kaede en la pequeña aldea humana, en compañía de Inuyasha y sus amigos.  Sin embargo;  pese a la distancia y transcurso del tiempo, la joven logrará mantener el contacto con su amo, permitiendo que su peculiar relación siga evolucionando,  hasta niveles anteriormente inimaginables...________________________________________________________________Descargo de responsabilidad: Inuyasha y todos los demás personajes de este fic, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. Memorias: Primera parte.

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas a todos.
> 
> Este es mi primer fic Sessho/Rin y por ende, quiero aclarar los siguientes puntos:
> 
> 1) La historia se desarrollará luego de los eventos canónicos de la serie, incluyendo además el CD drama llamado ''Asatte'' si no conoces el contenido de los hechos contados allí; es importante que te enteres previamente de ellos para que puedas entender algunas referencias que se darán sobre él en algunos de los próximos capítulos. Cualquier cosa aquí te dejo el link al respecto: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=baLpMIBxbcA
> 
> 2) Si, esta historia se centrará en Sesshomaru y Rin, pero eso no quiere decir que los otros personajes serán de relleno o inservibles; la mayoría de ellos tendrán un papel sustancial en la historia.
> 
> 3) Intentaré de ser lo mas apegada posible a nivel histórico respecto a costumbres, tradiciones y modos de vida de la época. 
> 
> Recuerda lector, es importante que expreses tu opinión sobre la obras que lees, así ayudas al escritor a corregir sus fallas y animarlo a seguir con su trabajo.
> 
> Dicho todo lo anterior, manos a la obra.

Naraku había desaparecido y junto con él, Kagome y el pozo devorador de huesos. Había sucedido tan rápido, que nadie tuvo chance de reaccionar. Una fisura dimensional se abrió detrás de ella, succionándola en menos de un parpadeo, llevándose a la mujer a un desconocido lugar.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿No se supone que la batalla había acabado? ¿A dónde se fue Kagome?

Y sin perder más tiempo, el hanyō desenfundó su espada, tornándose inmediatamente la hoja de un color negro.

—¡Inuyasha!—gritó la anciana Kaede, con preocupación. ¿Qué iba hacer?

—¡Meidou Zangetsuha!—Bramó este al brincar y agitar su arma al aire como si intentara de cortar algo. De la nada, se abrió bajo sus pies un portal al inframundo y se adentró, perdiéndose en él y cerrándose la entrada tras de sí, dejando atónitos a los presentes.

—¡Desapareció!—. Chillaron unísonamente Shippo, Jaken y Rin.

—¿Qué se supone que está pasando?—preguntó una consternada, Sango—. ¿Qué estaba pensando Inuyasha?

—Inuyasha, usó el Meidou Zangetsuha, por lo que debe ser que Kagome terminó de alguna forma en el camino hacia el infierno, o eso es lo que él cree...—dijo Miroku, no muy convencido de su propia teoría.

—¿Habrá sido ese el deseo, que le pidió Naraku a la perla?— Intervino dudosa, Kaede— Por mucho que lo pienso no me parece que eso tenga sentido.

—¿Amo bonito... usted sabe qué le pasará a Kagome y al tonto de Inuyasha?—interrogó Jaken con curiosidad. Tenía la intuición de que su señor entendía mejor que nadie, la razón del extraño fenómeno y del posterior actuar de su medio hermano.

—Eso no me importa—contestó el daiyokai con su típica y fría indiferencia.

Aquel súbito y seco comentario trajo consigo un profundo e incómodo silencio. Rin se sintió entristecida, sabía que su amo poseía irrefutables indiferencias con el híbrido pese a su vínculo sanguíneo, pero no tenía por qué dar esa clase de respuesta y menos en un momento como ese. Si ella, que no había compartido mucho con ese dúo se sentía preocupada, no quería ni imaginar el grado de angustia que debían de estar padeciendo sus amigos más cercanos.

—¡El señor Inuyasha, es muy fuerte!—exclamó súbitamente la pequeña niña, llamando la atención de todos.—¡Por lo que traerá a la señorita Kagome a salvo!—dijo aquello, intentando de subir los ánimos—. Él es muy persistente...

—Si... él no se rendirá...—susurró melancólicamente Shippo, sentando en el lugar donde anteriormente yacía el pozo. Tenía sus ojos vidriosos, quería llorar como cuando habían asesinado a su padre, pero no... él debía ser fuerte.

—Shippo...—murmuraron Sango y Miroku entristecidos. Lo entendían perfectamente, ellos se sentían igual de mal.

—Volverán...—persistió, Rin.

Sesshōmaru, observaba por el rabillo del ojo a la chiquilla. Definitivamente, ella era demasiado amable y bondadosa, para el mundo tan cruel donde vivían. Se le hacía imposible, el simple hecho de no involucrarse en el sufrimiento ajeno, parecía tener una eterna necesidad de querer ayudar a todo el mundo, así solo fuese para dar palabras de aliento.

Además, él no era ningún tonto.

Supo que también lo hizo, para apaciguar un poco el dolor de aquellas patéticas criaturas, aumentado tras su parca respuesta.

Sus ojos peinaron la zona. La pelea contra Naraku, había dejado grandes daños en la aldea y sus cercanías. Sin embargo, nadie había muerto. Estaba seguro, pues de lo contrario su olfato ya hubiese detectado la fetidez de un cuerpo en descomposición.

Era hora de marcharse, el enemigo había sido derrotado y el paradero de su medio hermano y mujer no eran de su interés. Ya no tenía motivos para permanecer allí. Sin advertencia, giró sus talones y emprendió su partida.

—¿Ya se va, señor Sesshomaru?—interrogó un perplejo Kohaku.—¿Pero Inu...

—Mi trabajo aquí, ha culminado— Lo cortó sin contemplación alguna —Inuyasha, sabrá cómo solucionar su problema.

—¡Espéreme amo bonito!.— Jaken tomó las riendas de Ah-uh y lo incitó a seguir los pasos de su señor—. ¿Niña tonta qué esperas? andando.

—Ah... si—

Sesshomaru, se detuvo en seco.

—¿Qué sucede amo bonito?—

El daiyokai viró y posó sus dorados orbes en Rin. La miró con detenimiento, ella era solo una pequeña e inocente niña. Si bien, Naraku por fin había sido aniquilado y ahora él era dueño de un arma más poderosa que Tessaiga y la antigua Sounga, eso no significaba que ella fuese a estar fuera de peligro. Ya que él, retomaría su antiguo objetivo de crear el más grande y vasto imperio, y eso traería consigo nuevos enemigos y peleas.

Rin, no merecía esa clase vida... ella tenía derecho de vivir en un ambiente pacífico y rodeada de los suyos, no de demonios y de conflictos bélicos.

No le gustaba para nada la idea de separarla de su lado. ¿Pero sería capaz de arrebatarle la posibilidad de vivir una vida tranquila y con compañía humana? ¿Le negaría el derecho de querer tener un hogar y el gozar de alguna clase de estabilidad? ¿Le impediría en un futuro el posible deseo de formar una familia? ¿De qué más la privaría si no la dejaba ir?

Por primera vez en su insensible existencia, Sesshomaru se sentía incapaz de ser tan egoísta. Lo había decidido, ya no la expondría a más riesgos y si para eso tenía que alejarla de él, así lo haría.

—¿Señor Sesshomaru? —Preguntó la niña dubitativa por su inquisidora mirada.

—Sacerdotisa—

—¿Si?—dijo Kaede inusitada. No era para menos, Sesshomaru nunca le había dirigido la palabra antes.

—Dejaré a Rin, a tu cuidado.

La anciana se sorprendió. Al parecer, después de todo, él si le había estado prestando atención a sus palabras. Días antes, luego del primer encuentro contra Magatsuhi, mientras Sesshomaru esperaba que Totosai elaborase la funda de su nueva espada, ella aprovechó la oportunidad y le sugirió la alternativa de que dejase a la chiquilla bajo su dirección. Enfatizándole el punto, de que no era correcto que la niña siguiera creciendo bajo ese modo de vida suyo. En el momento, Sesshomaru ni se había dignado a opinar, por lo que creyó que no la escuchó. Pero que equivocada estaba. Aunque él no lo demostrase y mucho menos le agradare, internamente reconocía que la mujer tenía razón.

—¿Qué?.— La niña no pudo ocultar su desconcierto—. ¿Por qué?—. Se aventuró a objetar sin pensar. Una punzada de dolor caló su corazón de par en par. Eso no podía estar pasando, ¿de verdad su amo la abandonaría así como así?—. Me niego.

El silencio volvió y la tensión se elevó. Nadie se atrevió ni a respirar al presenciar como las facciones del demonio se endurecían como una piedra, y en sus ojos se vislumbrase una chispa de furia.

A él nadie lo contradeciría, ni siquiera ella. Y sin necesidad de hablar, los demás se retiraron hacia la aldea, entendiendo su elocuente mensaje de que se largasen de allí incluido Jaken, que prefirió guardarse para si las reprendas que pretendió decir a la insolente niña.

Rin lo atisbaba con un aire desafiante. ¿Quién podría creer que semejante criatura osara retarlo?

—Te quedarás.

—No, no lo hare—hizo un mohín de disgusto—No es lo que Rin, quiere.

—Rin.

—El señor Sesshomaru, siempre le ha dicho a Rin que haga lo que quiera—con una mano, apretó sus ropas con fuerza en un penoso intento de descargar su frustración en otra dirección que no fuese su boca—Rin solo desea seguir al lado de su señor.

Mierda.

Algo dentro de sí le había advertido con suma anterioridad, que tarde o temprano se arrepentiría de haberle dicho su famosa frase de ''haz lo que quieras''. Definitivamente fue demasiado pronto para su desgracia.

—Rin, lo que te dije es una orden—estaba muy cerca de perder su limitada paciencia—No me hagas volver a repetir.

—¡Rin no quiere quedarse en una aldea humana!

—Pues a mi lado tampoco lo harás—debatió sin miramientos—deja de ser malcriada y compórtate como la persona inteligente que eres—descargó con rudeza.

Rin se quedó muda. Desde que se conocían, su amo jamás la había regañado. Todo lo contrario, siempre fue muy protector y amable con ella. La defendía a capa y espada de los recurrentes y molestos sermones de Jaken y de cualquier otro iluso ser que pretendiera fastidiarla o arremeterla. Su racha de buena suerte había acabado.

—¿Qué hizo, Rin de mal?—susurró cabizbaja la niña. Ante la falta de respuesta, prosiguió ahora con una voz quebrada.—¿El amo ya no quiere a Rin?—. Unas lágrimas descendieron por sus rojizos pómulos—. Rin no quiere dejar de verlo...

—¿Y quién dijo que no lo harás?—le platicó finalmente, pudiendo notar como en los ojos de la niña se encendía una pizca luz de esperanza—Vendré a visitarte de vez en cuando.

El funesto y mustio rostro que poseía la chiquilla se borró en un santiamén, dando paso a una rebosante sonrisa.

—¿En serio?

Sesshōmaru alzó una ceja por aquella inocente pregunta, ¿acaso le veía cara de mentiroso? ¿Por qué dudaba de él?

—¿En verdad, lo hará amo?

—Sí, Rin.

La humana limpió con el dorso de sus manos, las lágrimas que habían mojado sus mejillas. Se acercó a Sesshōmaru y le dio unos fuertes tirones a la manga de su yukata, haciendo que este hincara una de sus rodillas al piso y así estuviera a una altura más accesible para ella. Y sin aviso de por medio, Rin saltó a abrazarlo, enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. El demonio alcanzó a reaccionar lo bastante rápido para atraparla con sus manos, no quería que su delicado cuerpo chocara con las púas de su armadura y saliera lastimada.

—Rin, quiere mucho al señor Sesshōmaru.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Realmente era necesario responder? ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Si fuese otra persona, ya la hubiese descuartizado y despellejado viva, pero ese no era el caso, era Rin.

¿La apartaría? No, eso sería muy cruel, ella era solo una cría de nueve años.

¿De cuándo acá le importa al gran Sesshomaru, no ser tan cruel?

Le fue imposible no cuestionarse. ¡Esa niña era un peligro inminente para su dignidad!

Rin, feliz lo soltó y este la bajo al suelo. Ella rio y cogió sus dedos haciendo un ademán para que la siguiera.

—Vamos a buscar al señor Jaken y Ah-uh.

El mononoke se reincorporó y se permitió guiar, encaminándose ambos hacia la aldea. Sus ojos no podían apartar la vista del agarre de la pequeña, al parecer a ella se le había olvidado por completo con quien estaba tratando o sencillamente estaba haciendo gala de las atribuciones que creía obtener. Prefirió pensar que se trataba de la primera por el bien de su amado orgullo.

Arribaron hasta la entrada del pueblo. Justo cuando Sesshomaru, creyó que pasaría por la mayor humillación de su vida, en la que unos seres insignificantes lo viesen rebajado de esa patética manera, una inconsciente Rin lo liberó, para la plena felicidad de su orgullo.

—¡Señor Jaken! ¡Ah-uh!—gritó corriendo en dirección a los yokais, que descansaban a un costado de las ruinas de la antigua cabaña de Kaede.

—¡Niña molesta!, ¿por fin el amo te puso en tu lugar?

Miroku que pasaba por allí, le asesto un golpe en la cabeza con su báculo.

—Cállate renacuajo.

—¿¡Maldito monje, quien te crees!?—Chilló de rabia—. Ya verás como...

—Vámonos, Jaken—. Fue interrumpido por el mandato del daiyokai.

—Si, si amo—. Tomó las riendas del dragón, pero le permitió a la chiquilla despedirse con cariño de la bestia, la cual no parecía muy contenta de querer marcharse sin ella. Posteriormente lo estranguló a él, acompañado de unos cuantos empalagosos mensajes cursis y así finalmente aproximarse hasta su señor.

La anciana se posó a un lado de Rin, y depositó una de sus manos sobre su hombro izquierdo para reconfortarla.

—Sacerdotisa—musitó Sesshomaru, con un inusual tono que casi sonó amable, como si intentara dar las gracias de aquella sutil forma. Kaede movió la cabeza en señal de respuesta—. Rin...

—Adiós, amo Sesshomaru... Rin, esperará verle pronto.

El demonio asintió y alzó el vuelo con sus seguidores, para perderse en el profundo e infinito cielo azulado.


	2. MEMORIAS: SEGUNDA PARTE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por aquellos que comentaron y me regalaron sus kudos en el capítulo anterior...
> 
> Sin mas, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo :)

Un mes y medio había pasado desde que Rin, había comenzado a convivir con Kaede en la aldea humana. Aunque la anciana se preocupaba fidedignamente por ella como si se tratara de su propia nieta. Nadie, pero nadie, podía remplazar el vacío constante generado por la ausencia de su amo.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a su presencia diaria y forma de vida, que este nuevo y repentino cambio se le estaba haciendo algo difícil de sobrellevar. Si, era cierto que Inuyasha y sus amigos eran muy simpáticos y agradables. Pero viera por donde lo viera, jamás se podrían comparar dichas relaciones con la que ella llevaba con Sesshomaru. Y eso, Kaede lo tuvo claro desde su primer día de custodia; de ningún modo le impondría a la niña a expresar una felicidad que no sintiese y mucho menos esperaría que se ganará su confianza en un santiamén... pero independientemente, la anciana haría el mayor esfuerzo para hacerla sentir lo mas cómoda y bienvenida posible. No quería por nada del mundo que la dulce pequeña pasará el resto de su infancia y posterior adolescencia, como ella...

Sintiéndose sola alrededor de un montón de conocidos, luego de la muerte de su hermana Kikyo.

Era una noche otoñal; fría y acompañada de un ligero manto de niebla que hizo parecer el ambiente más melancólico y triste de lo que ya de por sí, se sentía.  
La trémula llama de la hoguera vacilaba constantemente, mientras el monje Miroku arrojaba sobre él, los pequeños troncos y hojas secas que servían como alimento para mantener el vivo fuego entre ellos.

Reunidos en la nueva cabaña de la anciana Kaede, el grupo de amigos aprovechaba el momento para compartir la cena; un suculento estofado el cual serviría como bálsamo para sus vacíos estómagos, luego de una larga y dura jornada laboral.

Las semanas anteriores habían sido bastante complicadas; debido a la reconstrucción de la aldea y los constantes viajes de Inuyasha y Miroku como exorcistas de demonios, manteniéndolos incesantemente alejados de sus camaradas por varios días.

La idea de involucrar a Inuyasha en los trabajos del monje fue sugerida por Sango, como una manera de mantener al híbrido con un oficio que le permitiría distraerse de sus tormentosos pensamientos. Después de todo, la forzosa e inesperada separación de Kagome al acabar la batalla contra Naraku, lo condujo a un estado de ánimo bastante lúgubre.

—Rin, ¿cómo conociste a Sesshomaru?— preguntó inesperadamente Inuyasha, mientras su mirada se perdía en el gran caldero humeante como si fuera la cosa mas fascinante del mundo. Últimamente estaba tan pensativo y poco comunicativo que su simple manifestación de querer iniciar una conversación los tomó a todos por sorpresa, sacando a Kaede del fondo de sus pensamientos y dirigiendo automáticamente su vista hacia la niña.

Debía admitirlo, tenía la misma curiosidad por abordar el tema. Mas de una vez sintió la tentación de interrogarla pero nunca hallaba el momento oportuno para hacerlo... Rin aparentaba estar muy bien, pero en el fondo, sabía que no era así. Por lo que temiendo realizar una imprudencia que pudiera terminar de romper a la niña, Kaede prefirió mantenerse callada. Debió ser que los demás pensaron lo mismo, porque el grupo entero lo observó con una evidente desaprobación. Las expresiones de sus rostros gritaban un ''tonto impertinente'' demasiado claro para cualquiera, excepto para Inuyasha por supuesto.

—¡Keh! Siempre hablas sin parar ¿y ahora qué te pregunto, no quieres?— refunfuñó impaciente, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Inuyasha!— Se quejó Sango con un tono de reproche al remover con un cucharon de madera el estofado. El aroma que desprendía era simplemente delicioso.

—¿¡Qué!?

—¡Tú y tu eterna falta de tacto, perro tonto!— criticó Shippo al brincar del hombro de Miroku a la cabeza de Inuyasha, halando con brusquedad sus orejas perrunas.

—Ni que estuviéramos hablando de un muerto— cuestionó a nadie en particular, agarrando al pequeño kitsune por la cola y estampándolo contra el suelo con un golpe seco.  
El sonido del impacto, hizo que Rin reaccionara del estupor por el súbito interés de Inuyasha en su historia, provocándole una iluminada sonrisa sin igual.

—Por supuesto que no, señor Inuyasha... Rin es feliz, hablando del amo Sesshomaru— contestó con espíritu de júbilo para el asombro de los demás.

Sentada entre la anciana Kaede y Sango, abrazaba sus piernas con frenesí en un iluso intento por calentarse a sí misma.

—Antes de conocer al amo, vivía solo en una aldea de humanos... tuve que hurtar y mendigar múltiples veces para poder sobrevivir... — dijo, tomando una pausa al recordar el agrío desenlace de su familia—. Mis padres y hermanos murieron hace dos años frente a mis ojos por una banda de ladrones... —musitó aquello con una profunda tristeza; pese al tiempo, aun el dolor de sus pérdidas la perseguía, optando por no dar más detalles al respecto e ir al grano —. Una tarde, Rin se adentró en el bosque cercano a la aldea en busca alimento— El brillo en sus ojos volvió, mientras los demás permanecían en silencio atentos a su relato—. Y allí estaba... tirado en el suelo bastante malherido y solo...— Comenzó a mover los dedos de los pies de manera distraída al tiempo que sus mejillas iban tomando poco a poco un color rosáceo —. A Rin le pareció que también lucía muy triste... así que quiso ayudarlo a que se recuperará llevándole comida y agua por los siguientes días.

Por un instante, el resto de los presentes intercambiaron miradas atónitas sin mencionar palabra alguna.

No, no, no... esto no podía ser cierto. ¿Sesshomaru auxiliado por un humano? Tenía que ser una broma. 

No obstante, ese pensamiento colectivo fue descartado a los pocos segundos, a medida que recordaban en distintas oportunidades como el demonio había salvado la vida de la niña, siendo ellos testigos presénciales en un par de ocasiones. Sin embargo, les pareció difícil imaginar al mencionado personaje en tal estado de gravedad, como para que necesitara ''ayuda'' en aspectos tan mundanos...

Y luego de tanto pensar, todo comenzó a encajar lentamente en las mentes de Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku y Shippo. A medida que retrocedían en el tiempo e intentaban de enlazar cronológicamente los hechos que conocían junto con la nueva información de Rin. Mas tarde llegarían a la conclusión, que ambos debieron de conocerse justo después de la vez en la que Inuyasha logró conectarle su Viento Cortante a Sesshomaru; eso explicaría su fulano estado abatido y también concordaría dentro de la línea de tiempo en la que el demonio iniciaría su ''cambio''.

—¿Y... Sesshomaru aceptó tu comida?— interrogó incrédulo Shippo en un hilito de voz. Sentado ahora a un lado del híbrido, mientras se palpaba el chichón de su cabeza. Se le hacía imposible imaginar dicha escena, pese a que aceptaba el hecho que él ya no era el mismo ser de antes.

Rin río divertida al evocar el rostro del demonio cuando ella le ofreció arrodillada los alimentos, literalmente a escasos metros de su cara.

—No realmente. Es mas, Rin nunca ha visto al amo Sesshomaru comer o siquiera beber un poco de agua— agregó pensativa.

—¿Y qué pasó después?—intervino, Miroku por primera vez. Ayudaba a Sango a servir el estofado en los platos, haciendo gala de su típica caballería.

—A los días, la aldea fue atacada por una manada de lobos comandada por un hombre... —Su voz vaciló por el miedo al sentir un escalofrió recorrer a lo largo de su espalda—. Ellos... los mataron a todos... Rin corrió en dirección al bosque, intentando de escapar— Los dedos de sus manos apretaban con fuerza la tela de su yukata de cuadros naranja. El terror que había experimentado ese día, aun lo sentía tan claro como agua.

Nuevamente, los cuatros intercambiaron un par de cómplices miradas. Pese a ello, ninguno se molestó en romper el silencio. Parecía que podían perfectamente comunicarse bajo ese modo sin ninguna clase de problema.

¿Un hombre comandando una manada de lobos? ¿Acaso, sería una de las tribus de hombres lobos la que atacaron su aldea? Aunque ahora que lo recordaban... precisamente así fue la manera como habían conocido a Koga...

No podía ser él... ¿O sí?

—Lo... lo último que recuerdo, fue que caí al suelo por tropezar con la raíz de un árbol y... —No pudo decir mas, su garganta se quedó seca y las palabras ya no lograban salir de su boca. Los ojos color avellana se humedecieron al punto en el que Kaede creyó que comenzaría a llorar desenfrenadamente, pero afortunadamente la niña logró recomponer su compostura a la misma velocidad con la que cayó —. Cuando volví a despertar, ya estaba en los brazos del amo Sesshomaru...

El grupo prefirió guardarse las dudas que les quedaron flotando en sus mentes, en vista de la última reacción por parte de la pequeña. Los dos únicos y posibles escenarios que pudieron llegar a ocurrir para que la historia hubiera terminado de ese modo, se les hizo difícil de creer tomando en cuenta la forma de ser del demonio para aquel entonces...

O Sesshomaru logró rescatar a Rin en el momento justo, o ella había muerto ese día y decidió usar a Colmillo Sagrado para revivirla.

Sea como sea, esa historia los dejaría pensativos por buen rato...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que haya sido de su agrado... 
> 
> No olvides comentar; bueno, regula o malo... todo tipo de críticas son bien recibidas. La idea, es cada vez ser mejor y entregarles un mejor trabajo :)

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que le haya gustado este primer capítulo. ¿Dime, que opinas al respecto? ¿Te interesaría leer mas?  
> Acepto malas, regulares o buenas opiniones, solo quiero mejorar cada vez mas y con tu crítica, puedes ayudar a que eso sea posible :)


End file.
